This Is Our Home
by thatamateurwriter
Summary: This is a series based on Narnian Nights' story "This Is Home". She has given me full permission to write this. This is a series about Peter, Edmund and Lucy living together. There are new friends, neighbors and Edmund, in an apron? Read and see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off of Narnian Nights' story, "This Is Home". She gave me full permission to do this:) Anyway, this will not be updated simultaneously with "Back To The Golden Age". The updating schedule is only when I have time or an idea to write. So, yeah. Hope you like this one and don't forget to review :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I claim to. I only own the copies of the DVDs and the books but not The Chronicles of Narnia itself. That belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. _

**Chapter 1: Breakfast**

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt the heat of the sun, piercing through my eyelids as I sleepily forced them open. For a moment, I thought I was in Narnia due to the bedroom, but that dream shattered when I realized I was in England. I tried to stifle a giggle as I listened to Peter's snores. I removed his arm that was rested protectively over my shoulders and placed it over his stomach as I sat up. I stretched my arms and realized the three of us must've fallen asleep here last night. One question though-where's Ed? I quietly got out of bed and tried to hide my laughter as Peter snored again. He had his mouth wide open and was drooling all over the pillow.

_Note to self. Wash that pillow when Peter wakes up._

I tiptoed over out of the room and was hit by the delicious smell of bacon.

I made my way downstairs and followed the scent to the kitchen and heard Edmund whistling, followed by sounds of clanging kitchenware and sizzling.

I got to the kitchen and couldn't believe my eyes.

_This could not be happening. _

"Oh Edmund! Are you wearing mum's old apron?!" I shrieked as he jumped, dropping the spatula.

Edmund looked embarrassingly at me. He was wearing mum's old apron. It was pink and frilly and had carnations designed on it.

Edmund immediately removed the apron and tossed it to the side.

"Morning Lucy!" he smiled, pretending I didn't see him wearing an apron.

"Morning Ed" I replied, confused.

"Sleep well sister?"

"Yes…"  
"Good. Do you want some breakfast?"

I nodded and sat at the counter, waiting to be served by my brother.

"Why?" I asked, as he plated the bacon and pancakes on a plate.

"Why what?" he asked back, placing the plate in front of me.

"Why are you making breakfast? And why were you wearing mum's apron?"

"I don't know what you mean Lu" he shrugged as he turned off the stove and put the rest of the bacon on a plate.

"I came in here, and you were wearing mum's old pink apron"

He sighed and sat on a stool in front of me.

"I found it in one of the boxes in the attic yesterday. And I decided to cook breakfast today since it's your first day here with me and Peter, then I remembered mum's apron, so I tried it on"

I almost choked on the pancake, trying to hide my laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"I just didn't picture my brother. The King. The soldier. The manly man brother who refuses to be hugged by his siblings, to cook breakfast wearing a pink apron owned by our mother"

"Just finish your breakfast"

"Alright, alright. Pick up your apron, it might get dirty. Unless of course you decide to do the laundry now in mum's dress now as well"

"Haha very funny"

Suddenly, Peter came into the kitchen groggily. His hair was standing up in different directions and he had dried drool on the side of his face.

"What a beautiful sight to see in the morning!" Edmund teased.

"Shut up, I'll go wash my face" Peter yawned as he made his way to the sink and washed his face.

"Good morning Peter" I smiled.

"Morning Lu" he replied as he dried his face with a towel. After hanging up the towel, he looked at the floor and his eyes grew.

"What is mum's apron doing on the floor?" he asked, picking it up and putting it on the counter.

I laughed so hard at the memory and Edmund shot me a glare.

"Well?"

"Edmund was wearing it while he was cooking breakfast"

Peter laughed so hard, his cheeks were growing red and he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh, what a fine way to start the morning" Peter smiled as he sat down on a chair beside me and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Shut up" Edmund groaned as he shook his head.

"Why were you wearing it anyway?" Peter asked.

"I found it yesterday and tried it on. Quite snug actually, no wonder mum bought another one. It hardly fit around my waist" Edmund replied coolly.

That sent Peter and I into another fit of laughter.

"All right enough of this. I spent half the morning cooking breakfast for you two" he glared.

"We're sorry Ed" I smiled, continuing to eat the rest of my breakfast.

Peter though, looked like he was looking for something. He craned his neck to see behind Edmund, or over the table or even on top of the stove.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, I just assumed that since you have the apron, I thought you might've found mum's pink oven mitts as well. You know, the ones with the tiny red hearts?" Peter teased and I laughed so hard I almost spit out the food at Edmund.

"Do you want me to find it for you Ed?" Peter teased again.

And with that, Peter jumped out of his chair and ran around the house with Edmund on his tail.

I could hear their footsteps, rushing across the second floor, then down the stairs then up the stairs and around the second floor. I was laughing so hard, I could barely chew my food.

_My brothers. My deeply disturbed brothers._

"I FOUND THE OVEN MITTS!" Peter yelled from another room, which was then followed by a loud thud, which meant Edmund had tackled him to the ground.

"Don't fight over the oven mitts!" I yelled at them.

_Well, it seems like living with my brothers is gonna be a new adventure for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for not posting for so long. I had school and it kept me busy, and I have military training stuff on Saturdays so that keeps me even busier. I will update Back Into The Golden Age when I can, but right now, here's a new chapter to This Is Our Home. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I claim to. I only own the copies of the DVDs and the books but not The Chronicles of Narnia itself. That belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis. _

**Chapter 2:**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

It was just a normal day at home. Peter and Edmund were off at work and I was home tending to our front yard. It was a lovely garden, if I do say so myself.

"Good morning Lucy!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Mrs. Kingsley smiling at me from her front porch while she knit. She is one of our neighbors, and is a very lovely woman. She lost her husband in the First World War and her children all moved out and now live in London. When Peter and Edmund first moved in, she wasn't one of the neighbors who automatically judged them as homosexuals; she invited them to tea and is now one of our good friends here in the neighborhood. When I moved in, the first day I was here, Peter and Edmund brought me over to her house for tea. She reminds me of my own grandmother in Finchley. Oh, how I miss granny.

"Good morning Mrs. Kingsley!" I smile and wave at her.

"Would you want to come in and have lunch with me today sweetheart?" she asked, "I made trout!"

"That would be excellent Mrs. Kingsley, I will! But I do have to finish gardening first"

"Oh carry on dear, I'm still boiling up the kettle. Just come on over if you're hungry!"

"I will Mrs. Kingsley!" I smile as she got up and went inside her house.

_Reminds me a little bit of as well. Oh how I miss Narnia and our friends. I hope they are doing fine without us._

As soon as I finish up the gardening, I went inside the house to wash up and get changed into a decent dress before crossing over to 's house. I closed my fists and knocked on her door two times.

I heard the door open as I was straightening my dress and came face to face with a handsome young fellow.

"Hello there" I smiled.

"Hello" He smiled back, "You must be Lucy. My grandmother told me about you"

"Oh, you're Mrs. Kingsley's grandson?"

"I am"

"Is that Lucy?" Mrs. Kingsley asked from the kitchen.

"Yes grandmother it is" the boy replied.

"Well let her in!"

The boy stepped aside and opened the door wider for me to come in. As soon as he closed the door, Mrs. Kingsley walks up to me and hugs me.

"Lucy, this is my grandson Timothy. He's here for the summer, from London" she beamed, as she pulled away and pointed at Timothy, then to me, "Timothy, this is Lucy. She and her brothers live across the road"

"Just you and your brothers? What about your parents?" Timothy asked.

"My parents and my sister live in Finchley" I replied.

"Why?"

"They were in America a year ago and my brother and I were forced to live with our cousin Eustace in Cambridge, while my eldest brother lived in the country, with a friend of ours who was a professor, until he was eighteen. When my other brother turned eighteen he moved out of our house in Finchley and moved in with our eldest brother. But a week ago I had a huge fight with my sister where we ended up not talking to each other for a while and my brothers let me move in with them"

"You and your brothers must be really close"

"Indeed. My eldest brother became like a father-figure to me during the war, and my other brother is my best friend"

"Well, wars can change lives"

"You have no idea how much it changed mine"

**XXX**

I've been at Mrs. Kingsley's for a few hours and Edmund would be home in about half an hour.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kingsley, but I should be going. Edmund would be home in a while and I need to make his tea. He gets pretty hungry after work" I apologized, getting up from the sofa, "Do you want to come over for tea?"

"No thank you dear" Mrs. Kingsley smiled, "Maybe another time"

"Alright then Mrs. Kingsley, I best be off" I curtsied then turned to Timothy, "Do you want to come over Timothy?"

"No it's fine Lucy, I don't want to intrude on you and your brothers" he half-smiled.

"Oh don't worry Timothy. I'm home alone almost all the time and would really love the company"

"Go on Timothy, I know you want to go. Just be back before supper" Mrs. Kingsley urged.

"Thanks grandmother" Timothy grinned as he kissed Mrs. Kingsley's cheek and we headed off.

_I do hope my brothers don't overreact. But, it's not like Timothy and I are courting each other, we're barely friends. But I do find him attractive…_

**XXX**

"Get the biscuits out of the oven!" I chuckled at Timothy who was using mum's apron, which was a regular ensemble of Edmund's during breakfast.

He put on the girly oven mitts and took the chocolate biscuits out of the oven and lay them on the counter.

"The kettle's boiling!" Timothy pointed at the stove then sneaked a biscuit in his mouth when I wasn't looking.

"Hey!" I accused after I set the kettle on the counter.

"Ididn'tdoanything!" He was able to say with his mouth full.

I poured the tea in cups and put them on a tray and brought it to the sitting room.

"Put the biscuits in a plate and put them with the tea" I ordered at Timothy when I came back to the kitchen and saw him taking off the apron and oven mitts.

He smiled and carefully put the biscuits on a plate.

_**Edmund's POV:**_

I was whistling when I entered the front door and was hit by the smell of tea and biscuits.

"Lucy! I'm home!" I exclaimed as I put my coat on the hanger, "That smells good! You made your brother hungry!"

I walked over to the parlor and was surprised to see a young boy putting a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Who are you?" I asked and my hand instantly flew to my hip where sword used to be.

He jumped and turned to me.

"I'm Timothy. Mrs. Kingsley's grandson" he stammered with his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I..uh—"

"Stop scaring him Ed" Lucy sighed as she came into the parlor with her hands on her hips, looking very Susan-like.

"Who is he and why is he here in our house?" I asked Lucy.

"He's Timothy, Mrs. Kingsley's grandson. I met him a while ago and I invited him over"

"Lucy can we talk in the kitchen?" I asked through gritted teeth and my hands balled up in a fist.

Lucy rolled her eyes in a very Susan-like manner and turned on her heels and headed to the kitchen with me on her tail.

"Why do you have a boy in the house?" I whispered since Timothy was in hearing range.

"He's barely a friend Ed, I just met him today" she argued.

"Then why'd you invite him over?"

"Because I wanted you to meet him Ed. He's practically the only friend my physical age that I'm ever going to meet in this neighborhood"

"You fancy him, don't you?" I asked knowingly.

"What? No!" she defended.

"Lucy…"

"Okay maybe"

"Wait 'til Peter gets word of this"

"You won't tell him won't you?"

"Of course I will, so we can chase him over to where the bloody hell he came from together"

"Ed. Please, don't"

"Lucy…"

"Ed"

"Lucy, you're sixteen, I don't like this idea"

"I'm physically sixteen. He's just a friend Ed. I met him today. It's not like I'm going to marry him"

"Do not even mention marriage in this household Lu"

"Ed please. He's really nice and I brought him here because I thought you might like him. He's pretty wicked at chess"

"Well, let's see if he can beat me" I winked then went over to the parlor, "Timothy is it?"

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered.

"Do you play chess?"

"Y-yes"

"Fancy a game?"

"Uhh"

"Don't be scared. Lucy tells me you're pretty wicked at chess, want to take a whack at it?"

"Alright"

**XXX**

"Check"

"Well Timothy, Lucy was right. You are pretty wicked at chess. You're giving me a run for my money here"

"You're one to talk, you're giving me a pretty hard time here. Where on Earth did you learn to play so well?"

_I didn't learn it on Earth._

"Well, I've had practice"

Suddenly, the door creaked open and entered Peter holding a bag—our supper.

"I'm home and I brought home supper!" I heard him exclaim as he hung his coat on the coat hanger.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Peter!" I grinned hugely as I tore my eyes from the chess game Edmund and Timothy were playing and ran over to hug my brother.

"I have your favorites" he smiled as I pulled away from him and then he turned his head to Edmund and Timothy, "Hello Edmund, Edmund's friend"

"Timothy" Timothy said plainly.

"What do you have for supper Pete?" Edmund asked.

"Well, vegetable gratin for me, cheese cannelloni for you and ragiatori for Lucy" Peter smiled, holding up the bag.

"Where did you find those?" I asked.

"Well, we had a meeting in this expensive restaurant in downtown London and nobody touched these at the meeting so I decided to take them home with me"

"Wonderful!" Edmund smiled, then turned to Timothy "Do you want to stay for supper Timothy?"

"No thanks. I promised grandmother I'll be home before supper" Timothy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Grandmother?" Peter asked as he put the bag down on the table.

"He's Mrs. Kingsley's grandson Pete" I smiled.

"Really? Pleasure to meet you! I'm Peter" Peter smiled, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm Timothy"

"How on earth did you meet Edmund?"

"Well, actually, I just met him when he arrived an hour ago when I came over for tea"

"Then, who invited you here?"

"Lucy…"

Peter suddenly jerked his head in my direction.

"Lu, can we talk?"

"Not again" I silently groaned and slumped over to the kitchen.

"Lu…"

"Okay, before you say anything, no I am not courting Timothy. He's a friend. Mrs. Kingsley invited me over for lunch earlier and she introduced me to Timothy, then I invited him over for tea because it gets lonely here, and I wanted you two to meet him because he really is charming and, are you angry?" I said in one breath.

Peter sighed.

"No I'm not angry Lu. It's just my overprotective brother ways kicking in again"

"Good"

"Now, I guess I have to formally welcome him right?"

"Yes…"

**A/N: I didn't know how to end it, but that's as good as I can do. Anyway, I was kinda picturing Timothy as Freddie Highmore. What do you think? And this story may become Lucy/Timothy in the future and the two brothers will also have OC's in the coming chapters. Review:) **


End file.
